


Not a Day Without You

by hh7798



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, add-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh7798/pseuds/hh7798
Summary: A series of brief, sweet episode add-ons that delve into the complicated Janeway/Chakotay friendship aboard Voyager.





	1. Following Prime Factors

Following _Prime Factors_ (Season 1: Episode 10):

It had been one of the worst days of her life, rivaling the one her father and fiancé were killed and the day the Caretaker pulled them into the Delta Quadrant. She had almost lost her ship, any possible chance of the matrix working died, and she had just had to discipline not one but two of her Senior officers. Fighting tears, that had been one of the hardest conversations she had had on Voyager yet. She just stood there glancing out the window as the minutes ticked by. When the door chimed, Kathryn Janeway knew it was Chakotay. Her first officer had been the only steady person throughout this ordeal. Kept awake at night by the prospect of underhand dealings for something so tantalizing, she had gone to his quarters in the middle of the night and talked with him. It was Chakotay who convinced her to uphold her morals, that stealing was never right. His unwavering support gave her the strength to refuse Jatel's offer. "Come in," she all but whispered.

Chakotay entered and simply said, "Captain?" But, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Fury rushed through him. This woman that seemed so strong, so resilient, stood broken before him. The two words she answered his unspoken question with, "B'Elanna and Tuvok", only fueled his fire. He understood immediately that they were behind this disaster. 

Chakotay gently led her to the sofa as she continued, "B'Elanna seemed very repentant, but Tuvok?" 

"He let you down," stated Chakotay. 

"One of my closest friends, the one I would least expect. And behind my back!" expressed Kathryn exhaustedly. 

"With all due respect, he may be Vulcan, but he still has some humanity in him," reminded Chakotay gently. 

"Yes, I am aware of that today. I've just, I've always counted on him. Now, my faith wavers," confessed Janeway. 

"Trusting isn't easy for you," he stated, not asked. 

"No," she agreed. 

"It isn't for me either. But, I've found that trusting and sometimes being disappointed is better than never trusting at all," he admitted. 

"You trusted me pretty easily," Kathryn reminded him. 

"Only because it was mutual," Chakotay said. "You didn't know if I was going to take over your ship or kill you in your sleep. Can I ask you something?"

Kathryn agreed, "Certainly."

"Do you ever regret trusting me?" He inquired softly. 

"Not for a moment. Your support has been the one bright spot thus far," she told Chakotay as she watched him approach the replicator. 

"Hot coffee, black," he ordered it. Chakotay then walked over to his Captain, gave her the coffee, and retook his sear next to her. 

Kathryn took the beverage as she said, "Thank you." And he knew she wasn't just talking about the coffee. She smiled a weary, pained smile at him, but he thought that she had never looked more beautiful. 


	2. Following Investigations

Following _Investigations _(Season 2: Episode 20):

Somewhat apprehensive, Kathryn Janeway stood outside her First Officer's living quarters. She rang the door bell, which resulted the doors sliding open. Kathryn entered and sat on the couch that he gestured to. He came and sat beside her as she began, "Chakotay, I wanted to apologize to you for not telling you what was really going on with Tom." 

"You used me. To get exactly what you needed. I could have given you that performance with full knowledge of what was going on. One of the worst things we can have is a divided Command team," stated Chakotay bitterly. 

"I'll admit to you, it was very difficult choice. When Tuvok recommended that we not tell you, I was very hesitant. I followed his advice, though. I now realize that was a mistake. Logic doesn't take into account hurt feelings and damaged relationships. I promise you that I trust you completely and will never keep something like that from you again," Kathryn told him. 

"Fair enough." He said curtly, obviously still holding some resentment, for which Kathryn could not blame him. 

She stood, and so did he. Kathryn offered her his hand and asked him, "Friends?" 

Chakotay shook her hand as he agreed in a gentler tone, "Yes." Yet, he held onto it for an extra moment as he visibly relaxed and continued, "And, I forgive you." 

She squeezed his hand as she murmured, "Thank you." He released her hand, and then she left. But, both knew that something had just changed between them. Their friendship had been put through the fire and, thanks to Kathryn's uncharacteristic confession, it had come through stronger than ever. 


	3. Following Future's End

Following _Future's End Part 2 _(Season 3: Episode 9):

Neelix had declared that their survival of their encounter with Captain Braxton deserved a celebration. Neelix was insistent that morale needed boosting, and Janeway was too tired to argue extensively when he approached her with the idea. _Voyager_ getting captured by the Kazon as the crew stood by nearly helpless had definitely left some frayed nerves that Neelix was hoping could be soothed by some socialization. 

The Captain had come in late, and although she smiled and laughed the whole time, Chakotay had seen the exhaustion in her eyes, their true lack of luster. The party on the Holodeck was in full swing for several hours, featuring hors d’oeuvres from many different cultures and music from nearly as many. Eventually, though, it began to wind down. The last remaining people were standing in small clusters, gradually excusing themselves one by one. 

Kathryn Janeway wandered toward the window, staring blankly at the skies. The party had been set in a seaside village, with the gathering being in a cottage on the top of the cliff, overlooking the water. The suns had set during the party in colors that put even Earth’s most beautiful sunsets to shame. Now, there was only inky blackness and stars in the sky, although the faint salt air and crashing waves could still be sensed. 

Chakotay concluded his conversation with B’Elanna, who stated her intention to retire for the night and made his way toward his captain. As the last people on the holodeck, he approached quietly as to not interrupt her reverie. 

“You've been kind of quiet tonight,” Chakotay began, knowing that his statement was not entirely true, for Janeway had been socializing the whole night, but also that she would know what he meant. She did not turn to face him. 

Janeway quickly claimed, “I’m fine. I just have a headache.”

“Computer, reduced lights,” ordered Chakotay, and the cottage lamps dimmed. Quietly, he told her, “No, Kathryn, you're not just fine.” He rarely called her Kathryn, but she liked it, perhaps even needed it. No one else aboard Voyager called her anything besides “Captain.” He had started calling her “Kathryn” on New Earth and continued to do so when they were alone. 

Janeway wanted to argue, but she could not muster the energy. She sighed, “I'm tired, Chakotay. Tired of working, traveling, fighting toward a goal that sometimes seems utterly unattainable.” There was no anger or bitterness in her voice, simply exhaustion. 

“And you blame yourself,” he stated. She finally turned towards him, with vulnerability he had never seen in her eyes. 

Chakotay drew a deep breath, prayed for the right words to say, and began, “Honestly, I know you regret stranding us out here, but I can't say I'm sorry you did. Yes, we've lost people, good people, and too many of them, but that is a risk aboard a star ship. We cannot give up and let their deaths be in vain. And there have been some positives to journey. Many people (myself included) have become completely new people. And I've never had a friend like you. Someone who understands me, knows me. Someone I can talk to.”

She softened, and the light returned to her eyes. “I am very grateful for you too, Chakotay,” she intoned softly. Kathryn Janeway could stare down foes like no other, but even she was still human. 

Chakotay hesitated before continuing, “Can I ask you something? Do you regret the parameters we set when leaving New Earth?”

“Everyday,” she whispered, her voice gathering strength as she continued, “What’s worse is that I know upholding them is the right choice.”

Chakotay breathed out heavily, “I know. We will get home, Kathryn. And then the future will be ours alone. But, in the meantime, I'm here for you. When you're discouraged, lonely, or just plain out exhausted, I'll be here.”

Feeling relief wash over her with the reminder, she told him, “Thank you. I don't deserve a friend like you.”

He smiled, really smiled, and responded, “Neither do I.”

Janeway met his eyes intensely, squeezed his hand gently, and another unspoken moment passed between them before she stated, “Well, I'd better get to bed. I have the early shift.” She turned to leave. “Computer, end program,” Chakotay ordered. The cottage fizzled to pipes and metal as the door hissed open. 

They parted at the door as he said, “Goodnight, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight, Chakotay,” she finished as she added softly, “And thank you.” He simply smiled and nodded. 


	4. Following Coda

Following _Coda_ (Season 3: Episode 15):

Tuvok looked on with concern. His best friend aboard Voyager was in severe peril, and he could do nothing. All he could do was watch Chakotay desperately try to pump life into their captain. The emotion in Chakotay’s voice was strong, stronger than Tuvok had expected. Tuvok himself felt no emotion, but logically, things didn’t look good. 

Tears ran down Chakotay’s face as he begged Kathryn to breathe. His breath came raggedly as he continued to try to pump air into her lungs and resuscitate Janeway. His agony and stress were clear. It was apparent to him how much Chakotay cared for Kathryn Janeway.

It struck Tuvok that their friendship had probably surpassed that of his and Janeway’s, which was no small feat given how long Janeway and Tuvok had known each other. As the moments passed, and she continued to be still, Chakotay continued. His optimism had waned so that he was hanging on to just a sliver of hope now, for things did not look good.

Tuvok was ready to support her and to continue the CPR if needed. However, there was no way that Chakotay would go anywhere from her side. At long last, she gave a gasp, and her lungs began to rise and fall. Chakotay cried out in relief and hugged her still-limp body laying on the ground towards him, the remaining tears on his cheeks mingling with rain. Kathryn Janeway would survive to fight another day.

=^=

The feeling of elation that Chakotay felt over Janeway’s survival did not fade. In fact, gave him a sense of bravado that he had not quite felt before. He knew that this experience has shaken him up, and he could only imagine how it had affected Janeway. He figured that she was not letting herself take any time to rest, though. And he was correct.

After replicating a rose for Kathryn, he asked the computer to locate her. Unsurprisingly, she was in her ready room. And so, he set off to find her. He could care less who saw him grinning like a fool, carrying the single rose through the hallways.

And if no one else noticed, at the very least, the bridge crew did. Tuvok simply raised a single eyebrow but said nothing. It was obvious that Chakotay only cared whether one person saw this rose as he hid it behind his back as the ready room doors slid open.

Kathryn and Chakotay emerged a couple minutes later, with grand smiles on their faces, the despair of her brush with death having converted to celebration. Smiling and laughing, they argued about what type of boat would sail best on Lake George as they made their way to the Turbolift. Tuvok thought that he had never seen them look so happy.


	5. Following Scorpion

Following _Scorpion Part 2_ (Season 4: Episode 1):

In silence, they walked down the hall toward the turbolift. Once they entered, Janeway turned to face him and told him in a gentle voice, "Chakotay, you were right. I am not alone. Even though we had different opinions, you were still there for me. I know you had to make hard decisions in my absence, ones that were different than what I would have done. But there’s a personal and professional line here that I’m afraid we both crossed."

Chakotay, in the same tone, assured her, "We did. And I’m sorry. I will always be here for you on _Voyager_. Whatever we face or whatever we do. We'll have our fights and dark moments, but I can't comprehend a day when I won't be at your side." Kathryn gazed at him intently. She smiled a genuine smile, knowing that this incident had marred their friendship but that they would overcome this like they did everything else the Delta Quadrant threw at them. His dark brown eyes held her deep blue ones for a moment longer before the doors opened. Together, united once more, they stepped onto their bridge. 


	6. In Year of Hell

In _Year of Hell_ _Part 2 _(Season 4: Episode 9): 

Standing on the Bridge of Voyager, the sole person left on the ship, Kathryn fingered the watch Chakotay had given her. Oh, how she wished she hadn't rejected it when he had offered it to her! But, she was so glad he had saved it. Kathryn fingered the watch, which had become a source of strength because it was a tactile reminder of everything that Chakotay meant to her. She glanced at the empty commander's chair and wished he was here, so that she might confess to him all the unspoken words she had wanted to say over the years. Instead, she steeled herself and took the helm, prepared to end this year of hell. 

=^= 

On the bridge of the ship of Voyager's allies, Chakotay stood next to Neelix, B'Elanna, and Tom, listening to Kathryn's voice over the speakers as she declared that she was going to crash Voyager. Knowing that this year might be entirely forgotten, he turned to Neelix and asked, "Any last thoughts?" 

"Well, yes, Commander. Many, in fact. But, I think the most important one is that the Captain has been wearing the watch you gave her almost constantly. She was very touched when we found it in your ruined quarters. I've seen her carrying it all the time," babbled Neelix in a confidential tone, pausing when he saw the expression on Chakotay's face. It was something that Neelix could not describe, a unique mixture of bitterness and joy, longing and peace, sadness and hope, and anger and love. 

"Thank you, Neelix," was all Chakotay said as Voyager collided with the time ship and the year of hell ended. 


	7. Following In the Flesh

Following _In the Flesh _(Season 4: Episode 10): 

Chakotay let out a laugh as Kathryn Janeway poked fun yet again at her cooking. They sat across from each other at the table in her quarters, enjoying what she had termed a "celebratory dinner" after their aversion of a war with Species 8472. As they began to eat, Kathryn and Chakotay's conversation stayed light and playful as they deliberately shoved their cares, burdens, and worries into a distant corner of their minds. Yet, she became aware that he was a bit more reserved and quiet than usual. After a while, Kathryn decided to confront the issue. Bluntly, she stated, "Something's bothering you." 

He gave her a warm smile that quickly faded as he weakly protested, "It's nothing." 

"Valerie Archer?" inquired Kathryn. 

His brows furrowed momentarily as he demanded, "How do you know her name?" 

"Well, we did complete delicate negotiations for which she was present, but you also mentioned it, and that was not a detail I would forget," Kathryn informed him in a steady tone. 

"It was so strange, and I just can't get over it. Even though she was a member of Species 8472, Valerie reminded me a lot of you," said Chakotay slowly. 

Conflicted and caught off guard for a moment, Kathryn paused as she realized that he meant it as a compliment. Keeping the mood light, she whispered conspiratorially and playfully, "Did you settle for second best?" 

"No. She and I never really broke the ice." He proclaimed confidently, grasping his glass firmly and finishing its contents. 

"But we have," Kathryn continued. 

"Undoubtably," Chakotay declared. "We've survived how many of your meals?" The Command team burst out into shared laughter as their conversation once again turned to her most disliked domestic task. 


	8. Following Night

Following _Night _(Season 5: Episode 1):

"Commander, my Ready Room," ordered Kathryn Janeway. Wordlessly, he followed. As soon as they were inside, she walked to the large window and looked out it. "Chakotay, I admit that I am very strong willed, but I owe you an apology for my actions-or lack of them-in The Void. I was caught up in the past, and, in a way, self pity. Whether my decision that resulted in us being stranded here was the right one or the wrong one, I'll never know, but this is the path I've chosen. I'm sorry for leaving you to run this ship by yourself in the Void. And, yet, just now, when I was prepared to sacrifice myself for this crew, you saved me."

Chakotay had been watching her as she paced back and forth in front of the window, but now he approached her. 

He took a deep breath and began, "Kathryn, I could never let my Captain and best friend sacrifice herself without exhausting every other option. The choice you made regarding the Caretaker's array was not the easy one, and not everyone would agree with me, but I think it was the right one. Think about the way we have all changed: Tom, B'Elanna, Neelix, and even me. And, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to get to know you." 

With shiny eyes, Kathryn whispered, "How did I get such a wonderful friend?"

Chakotay gave her an unusually shy and acknowledging smile as he draped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on, let's go back to the Bridge." To keep gossip at a minimum, Chakotay removed his arm just as they walked out of her Ready Room together. Yet, Kathryn could still feel his comforting presence at her side as they sat in the Command chairs. 


	9. Following Counterpoint

Following _Counterpoint_ (Season 5: Episode 10):

She wouldn’t look at him. That’s how Chakotay, as he reentered the Bridge after Kashyk left, knew that something was wrong, how he recognized she was troubled. Chakotay took his customary seat in the First Officer’s chair as Janeway looked up at Harry and asked about the status of the warp engines. As she turned her head to face the view screen, their eyes locked. A million thoughts passed between them, unspoken, in a fraction of a second before Kathryn looked forward and ordered Harry to “engage” the warp engines.

Chakotay’s mind raced as he considered what could be bothering Kathryn so much. To the casual observer, she seemed the same as always. The difference was in her eyes. They were not sad or angry or pleased or even determined but simply empty. He had only seen her like this twice: once when _Voyager_ returned for them at their three month hiatus on New Earth and again when she learned of Mark’s marriage. The ship safely at warp, Chakotay leaned across the console dividing them and asked, “Have you eaten?”

“No,” commented Janeway without looking at him. She knew he could see straight through her, and that vulnerability frightened her.

“Well, then, we are going to have dinner. My quarters, my treat, right now,” Chakotay offered. Kathryn glanced up swiftly, considering his offer and preparing a protest. Yet, something in Chakotay’s eyes stopped her. In his dark brown eyes, she saw something fragile: concern and hope. Nonetheless, there was steel there too, making it clear this was not debatable. Silently, Kathryn Janeway nodded her affirmation.

They both rose from their chairs. “Mr. Paris, you have the Bridge,” stated Chakotay. Casually, he draped his arm the Captain’s shoulders, guiding her to the turbolift. They did not speak during the ride in the turbolift nor in the passageways leading to the First Officer’s quarters. Chakotay gave her furtive glances but didn’t broach the silence.

As soon as they entered his quarters, Chakotay removed his outer coat and draped it across a chair. Janeway did the same. He instructed her to sit, motioning to the couch, as he began to prepare dinner. He made lighthearted comments about everything except the Devorians. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. “Something’s really bothering you, isn’t it?” Chakotay inquired before continuing gently, “Does this have anything to do with Kashyk? It seemed like you two got pretty close.”

“It’s me. I’ll admit I fell for him. Hard. And that’s what scares me so much. I hadn’t felt that way since…well, it’s been a while,” she confessed as scenes of New Earth flashed through her mind. “I was a fool to even partially trust him. I was infatuated.”

“You gave Kashyk something that is very hard for you to give: your trust and affection. And he all but threw it back in your face,” explained Chakotay.

“But, even when he betrayed not only _Voyager_, but me as well, I still cared for him,” griped Kathryn.

“Falling out of love or infatuation or whatever you care to call it doesn’t happen overnight. Trust me, I know. We both know. But, your trust in Kashyk was mostly an act. Perhaps your feelings were too,” Chakotay suggested.

“Maybe,” said Kathryn uncertainly.

“I’m glad he’s gone. He and I might have become like the knights of Earth: fighting over the fair maiden,” Chakotay declared.

“I’m hardly a ‘fair maiden’,” Janeway protested.

“That’s true. How about ‘clashing over the stunning and fearless princess’?” He teased as she smiled and cast her eyes downward in sweet shyness as her cheeks tinged pink. Chakotay persisted, “Kathryn, it’s okay to want to love. It’s okay _to_ love. I’ve felt very strongly for some of the aliens we’ve encountered. We can’t throw away the present for a future that may never come. But, for me, nothing ever worked out, and honestly, I’m glad Kashyk’s gone.”

“Me too,” answered Kathryn.

“As far as I’m concerned, we can’t reach the Alpha Quadrant fast enough,” proclaimed Chakotay, bringing up their unspoken promise to each other.

“No, we certainly can’t,” she responded quietly as a surge of gratefulness rushed up in her. Her feelings for Kashyk had felt out of her control, and since she really had liked Kashyk, it would take some time for her heart to mend. But, Chakotay understood completely. He had experienced this before. “But, even though we’re stranded out here, at least I’m stuck with you,” stated Kathryn.

“Yes, you are ‘stuck with me’,” he reiterated. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Kathryn.” Kashyk had scared Chakotay, for he was the first real threat to Chakotay and Kathryn’s finely lined relationship. Kashyk served as a reminder that they had no idea what the future held. And yet, they still had that promise of life in the Alpha Quadrant. A life together. For now, that hope-and their friendship-kept them going: one day at a time.


	10. In Unimatrix Zero

In _Unimatrix Zero _(Season 6: Episode 26): 

“Torres to bridge,” Janeway’s comm buzzed as Kathryn Janeway adjusted herself anxiously in her chair, leaning forward. 

“Go ahead,” said Janeway. 

“The Delta Flyer is ready for launch,” Torres informed her. 

“On my way,” Janeway responded without moving. Then she sat back and glanced at Chakotay. 

They both hated goodbyes. They had been rushing through the days trying to prepare for this mission, meaning to have one last conversation before Kathryn left for the Borg cube. But, they had never had a chance and now they had to say goodbye publicly. 

The weight of their goodbye and the brevity of the situation was belied by only their eyes. Janeway took a deep breath and adjusted herself in her chair, saying almost playfully, “Guess I’d better be going, huh?” 

There were a thousand unspoken words exchanged in their look. Chakotay, although he was fully aware of the current situation, kept the moment lighthearted by asking seriously, “Anything you'd like done around here while you're gone? Gravity plating recalibrated, carpets cleaned?” He looked nervous, not meeting her eyes. 

Kathryn gave a gentle laugh as Chakotay looked her in the eyes, stretched out her hand and offered it to him. He took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Surprise me,” she stated as they both rose. “You have the bridge,” Kathryn intoned, their smiles barely covering their worry. 

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she let it go. She turned and headed toward the turbolift, casting one last glance at Chakotay before she turned toward the turbolift. He gave a heavy sigh, shaken by the idea of Kathryn Janeway not returning. Every part of him wanted her to turn around, to say that she wasn’t going, that this was a crazy idea after all. But he understood. As much as this mission made both of them nervous, they both knew she had to try. And so she would go. And he would be here when she returned. 


	11. Following Repression

Following _Repression_ (Season 7: Episode 4): 

Upon the conclusion of the first movie, Tuvok rose as Janeway inquired, "Leaving so soon?" 

"I have a security rounds to complete," Tuvok declared stoutly. 

Lightly, Janeway told him, "Oh, come on, Commander. Enjoy yourself a little bit!" 

"Pardon me, Captain, but this is not what I consider 'enjoyable'. I have had quite enough twentieth century entertainment for today," Tuvok informed her. 

"All right, Tuvok. Enjoy those rounds," she finished with a teasing smile. 

From a few rows back, Chakotay watched Tuvok leave, and so he went over to the Captain and asked, "Anyone sitting here?" 

"No, Commander. Please, join me," answered Janeway. 

As he complied with a nod, he inquired, "Are you all right? You've been awfully quiet." 

"I'm fine," she dismissed him carelessly before continuing, "How about you?" 

"Well, I will be, once I learn to live with the fact that I ordered a phaser put to the head of my best friend," he stated frankly. 

"Chakotay, that wasn't really you. You were under compulsion," protested Kathryn. 

"But it has still bothered you," Chakotay pointed out. "You're finding it hard to trust me or even look at me again because of what Teero made me do." 

"It's not like that," argued Kathryn. 

"Yes, it is. Think about how little we've talked since the Maquis retook Voyager," Chakotay explained. 

She considered his words for a moment before conceding, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I guess we'll just have to work through this together so that we can put this incident behind us." 

"Yes, I guess we will," he replied, giving her a tired smile as the lights dimmed for the start of the second movie, and he covered her hand with his. 


	12. Following Workforce Part 2

Following Workforce Part 2 (Season 7: Episode 16):

The memory unsupression process was hard on her. He couldn't even imagine how difficult it was for her to go from being an average worker back to a Starfleet Captain. Indeed, the Doctor had ordered that she take some time off and had not yet allowed her to return to duty. So, every spare minute Chakotay had, he was spending with her. All the time he wasn't on duty or sleeping, Chakotay was with Kathryn Janeway. Tonight, as he prepared dinner, she seemed to be a little bit more like her usual self. He greeted her, which she returned. Then, Kathryn stated bluntly, "You spend a lot of time with me. I appreciate it, but I can't fully understand why you devote so much of your time to me." 

He gave a little laugh and asked, "What do you remember about me?" 

She considered this question carefully, saying each thing as it occurred to her: "We were friends, very close friends. We loved each other." 

Chakotay froze from his dinner preparations, startled to hear her put it so forthrightly, agreed, "Yes, that about sums it up." 

Her next question nearly broke his heart. She inquired, "But we weren’t in a relationship. Why?" 

Painfully and regretfully, he took a deep breath and reminded her, "We made this decision together, even though we've both regretted it many times. We didn't feel it would be right when so many of the crew are missing loved ones. Plus, our duties are very consuming, and Starfleet protocol prohibits relationships between Captains and subordinates." 

Kathryn considered this carefully. Finally, she slowly said, "You should move on if the opportunity arises." 

"Do you no longer hold those feelings for me?" He all but whispered, having set the food out and sat down across from her. 

She said quickly, "On the contrary. My feelings are stronger than ever. You have been so good to me, helping me out and spending time with me. But, I don't want to see you unhappy. If you find someone else, you shouldn't wait for me." 

With a gentle voice, he told her, "That's very kind of you, but I'm happiest when I'm with you. I care for you very much, and our relationship is something worth waiting for." 

Unusually vulnerable, she whispered in a childlike voice, "I really do love you." 

Chakotay grasped her hand, squeezed it, and told her, "I know, and you’re my best friend. Let’s just take this one step at a time, starting with getting you adjusted to being Captain again."

“Thanks for dinner, Chakotay,” Janeway said. She thought for a minute before offering, “Tomorrow, I’ll cook.”

“No, that’s okay,” he responded. “Not all of your memories have returned, but you’re the only person I know that can burn a replicated meal.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I have you around then,” Kathryn teased. 

He gave her a genuine smile, “I guess so.”


End file.
